Duchagne
Parent Clan: Daeva Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Obfuscate, Vigor 'Bloodline Weakness: Ennui' A Duchagne may not use Willpower for extended actions or repeated actions. 'Bloodline Gift: Depths of Depravity' A Duchagne regains Willpower from experiencing a Breaking Point event or from watching others experience a Breaking Point event. Soul-shattering experiences ease the numbness in a Duchagne's heart; if they can no longer experience it for themselves, watching others risk detachment (which they may or may not be the cause of) is equally fulfilling. A Duchagne can only regain one Willpower from one particular event, even though multiple people may be experiencing Breaking Points. 'Devotions: Licencieux' 'Intime' Majesty • 1XP Cost: — Dice Pool: Wits + Expression + Licencieux - target’s Resolve + Blood Potency The target has a momentary flash of memory, either good or bad, inspiring the desired association (the safe warmth of a childhood memory or the creeping dread of a forgotten fear). This adds a +1 die modifier in any roll to manipulate the target for the scene, but only in a manner befitting the type of memory stirred. On an Exceptional Success, the target is disoriented and suffers a -2 penalty for any action in their next turn. 'La Touche Illusoire' Obfuscate • Majesty • 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression + Obfuscate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency The target feels either a gentle stroke, a pointed prod or a sharp slap, as directed by the vampire. These cause no damage to the target, but can serve as a distraction, or add to attempts to seduce or intimidate a target. This is a quick sensation, not lasting more than a few seconds at the most. The touch effectively reduces the target’s Composure by 1 for the following turn. On an Exceptional Success, the target's Composure is reduced by 2 for the remainder of the scene. 'Douleur Agréable' Majesty ••• 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Intelligence + Socialize + Majesty vs. Composure + Blood Potency The subject is affected by either a wave of intense pleasure or sharp wracking pain throughout his body. The subject is unable to take any action for the next turn, except to defend himself against incoming attack. If the victim is subjected to this power for a number of times equal to his Composure, in the same way under the same circumstances, he must roll Resolve + Composure to avoid developing a Condition (Obsession or Frightened, as appropriate). 'Jardin d’Agrément' Obfuscate •••• Majesty •••• 4XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Intelligence + Subterfuge + Obfuscate vs. Composure + Blood Potency The subject is overwhelmed by the warping effect of the Jardin d’Agrément, and the whole of his surroundings are suffused with false meaning. Everything he sees and hears will work toward imposing and multiplying the chosen emotion, completely changing his outlook and making it almost impossible to function normally. A penalty equivalent to the number of successes rolled in excess of the subject’s resistance is imposed on all actions (except Defense) that the subject undertakes for the remainder of the scene, and the subject is likely to confuse real input with that of the Jardin. In addition, any action that seems to run contrary to the prevailing tone of the vision will force a Resolve + Composure check to see if the subject can interpret it properly. A victim caught in a pleasurable vision may not understand an attack until it occurs — likewise, one caught in the throes of a wrathful one may not understand a conciliatory attempt. The illusion lasts for one scene. After the initial activation roll, characters may spend 1 Willpower to roll Composure (+ Blood Potency) to resist the illusion for a turn. The power resumes effect on the next turn if the subject remains in its vicinity. Category:Daeva Bloodlines